Broken , Battered , And Left To Die
by jasminwilson12
Summary: Bella Swan is a fun loving little girl until the day her mother dies. at the age of 10 From that day on Charlie starts to become different . He isn't the father that he always was. Well it is 6 years later and the abuse is only getting worst. Why me , No i will not be a victim! When the Cullen's come along Everything changes! (Cullen's Vampire everything is same as Twilight people)
1. My Story

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan and i am now sixteen years old. My fath- Charlie Abuses me ! When i Was about ten my mother had picked me up from my ballet school and Charlie was with her. I begged to have ice cream it was one of my favorite back then. So my mother convinced Charlie to let me have some. We where on our way to the ice cream shop it was only about four blocks from the studio and i wouldn't stop bouncing up and down . The closer we got the more i bounced. My mother told me to stop but charlie said "let her jump she is happy" I didn't know i was distracting mommy . I didn't know i would cause her to look at me one time and not see the light was red. I just didn't know im sorry mommy ! I killed you.

We where just a block from the ice cream shop and my mom looked at me and told me to please stop jumping because we where feet away from the ice cream shop . Well my mother didn't see that not only did she continue into the intersection but that our light wasn't green. A drunk driver was coming the opposite way and we found out later he was texting . He hit my the car on my mom side and within seconds the car was on its back. All i remember was someone , i didn't know but was a very pretty lady, pulled me out and saved my fath-Charlie and I. All i rember her saying is " Sweetie it will all be ok we will protect you forever" Then i blacked out. My mom died as soon as the car flipped over she wasn't to hurt from the hit but she was still facing towards my ways and when the car flipped over it somehow snapped he neak. I loved my mom very much and still do. But some how if I had stopped jumping she would be here with us today and i wouldn't live in what i call my own personal every night hits , kicks, punches, slaps, spits , and hurts me in every way possible. She had to die for some fucken ice cream and i live in hell on earth for my damn i deserved what happened to me at night . When it comes to that day she died the day i will never forget. My birthday. September .13. 1997. Well this is my story...And i guess she forgot to protect me from the one man that should love me no matter what!

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

And that is my loving father now! He shows his love to me by hurting me. I guess i deserve it thought . I did take his wife out of this world but simply bouncing up and down, but it really is his fault he said it was ok. Yet i will not be a victim to his hate towards me i will rise above him. My angel will come soon enough and save me like she said.

* * *

**Authors note!**

**Review and tell me I have to know and this is a new story send me ideas and ill give you a shout out and ill use some or alll of the ideas you tell me.**


	2. Welcome To Hell How May I Help You?

_Previously :_

_"BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOWWWWW!"_

_And that is my loving father now! He shows his love to me by hurting me. I guess i deserve it thought . I did take his wife out of this world but simply bouncing up and down, but it really is his fault he said it was ok. Yet i will not be a victim to his hate towards me i will rise above him. My angel will come soon enough and save me like she said._

* * *

**Charlie Pov**

Why does this little bitch think she can give this to me . I know it taste very good and i love this . But if i let her think it is ok to give me steak and patatoes when i asked her to get me harry Clearwaters famous fish fry , then she will walk all over me like a rug. She need to be taught a lesson on not listening and doing what i say. I know that killing her mother wasn't really her fault and i know that she doesn't deserve what i'm about to do . But i am so pissed . Even if its her birthday i will still have to show her who the boss really is!

"Coming Sir" She said , after the first time i smacked her she started to call me sir or charlie. I really missed her calling me daddy or even dad. Father would even make the sting of her hatred for me go down. Why wouldn't she hate me i abuse her for crying out loud! When she came into view she loooked very sad . She had been thru hell and i was making it a lot worst.

"Bella what is it that i told you to make me?" I tried to sound a little nice and i think it worked . But when she looked up at me she was very frightened more so than ever .

"I think you said , You wanted the fish fry. But when i went to Harry , Leah told me not to come in. since she hates me i begged her to just bring me some fish fry. I told her i would do anything ... She wouldn't give me any . Then i called Harry and he said he would bring some down later and he hasn't shown yet . I was really hopping that he would get her before you but he hasn't. Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry please charlie dont hit me . I cant take it anymore it all hurts to bad . Please ?" She went begging for fish fry for me and is scared i will hit her . I had to do something. Then i looked at her neck , she was wearing her mothers necklaces from the day of the crash , but ther was what looked like a little bite mark. That sent me thru the roof . Here i was about to believe her sorry ass and let it go . But the little whore was sleeping around and forgot and decide to tell that lame ass story to me and even started to cry . She had me to Well now i will show her not to fuck up my dinner or lie to me ever she wont forget!

"LAIR , BELLA I CAN SEE THE HICKEY ON YOU NECK YOU FUKEN TRAMP YOU HAD ME TO SORRY SORRY YOU LIED TO ME NOW YOU WILL GET PUNISHED!" I slapped her as hard as i could have and didn't care it felt really good to let my anger out and her screams only made it better. The power i felt was so intense i loved it. So i slapped he five more times and i couldn't take the blood so i went to the kitchen and put some gloves on and continued to slap kick and punch she murmured something ...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SPEAK UP YOU LIAR!" She had said "he did it" but that's all i heard

"He ...MIKE was there when i was begging leah and when i turned to leave leah left with me . Mike called me back inside and i thought he was going to find some fish fry so I went in the house and..." She let it trail of what did mike do to her or tell her i didn't let i show i that i really cared.

"WELL YOU GONNA LEAVE ME TO FIGURE IT OUT OR ARE YOU FUKEN GOING TO TELL ME!" she jumped at my screaming at her .

"He raped me and i got away ... He had pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me and i told him to get off and he said i would get the fish so everyone would be happy . He wouldn't let me go he bit me hard and thats when i cam undone i kicked him so hard and ran. Thats why i couldn't get the fish and i called harry . IM NOT LYING " She was raped today thats why she looked like hell . I could do nothing but beat the shit out of her on her birthday which was also the day that her mother died. I was nothing but scum.

"Get the fuck up and clean up your mess you disgrace for a kid and move the fuck on. You lost you virginity to someone who you dont love without you permission. Well i really dont care. Im surprised mike decide on you i hope he's ok i hope he didnt get an STD from you !" I said without a bit of heart and all i did was walk away!

**Bella Pov**

He didn't even care i was raped by mike he wanted to know if mike was ok and not me . I could get and STD from mike not the other way around . How could he be so evil. Well at least tomorrow is Monday i can go to school . Yeah! I cleaned the mess and went to my room and tried to sleep and didn't succeed . But every night i think of the pretty lady who said she would always keep me safe I do every night.

_**The Next**_** D****ay**

I woke up and surprisingly enough had little to no pain at all from yesterdays slap down with charlie. I didn't see his cruiser in the drive way so thankfully he was gone. This house is a lot to clean. It may be two stories of house but with there being four bed room it is alot for me. So good thing i did that all yesterday i can stay at school today longer. I got up and up and mad my bed and put on my jeans and my favorite tee shirt with my motor cycle jacket that my best friend Jacob got me . Charlie let me keep it because Jacob was a family friend. I put light makeup on my bruises that had formed And grabbed my back pack and i was out the door about to walk to school when i saw a giant piece of paper with my name on it. There was a truck under the paper and the paper read "_My dearest Bella i love you and haven't seen you in a while this is for you i hope you like it Charlie said it was ok to give it to you he seemed pissed at first but i talked him down. Enjoy the keys are in a special place! With love , your mechanic type friend Jacob."_ My best friend is the best he got me a truck now i dont have to walk. I hope charlie doesn't hurt me for this later. I hopped in the truck and went my way to school and i noticed three new fancy cars. The new students are here! Great more people to bully me! Maybe they wont notice me like some people don't. I parked my truck away from others and as i got out i felt eyes looking at me . When i looked up i saw no one . I was going crazy. I had to go to the office . When i reached the office there where several people i didn't recognize and one that i did and didn't want to see this is going to be hell!There where five people huddled waiting for the lady at the desk. Mike newton was standing there and was talking i tried to move so he wouldn't see me but when he turned to leave he made his way right over to me!

"Isabella hey whats up how are you?" He asked and i pulled him over to the side i realized those five people where looking our way and didn't want them to hear.

"Look MIKE..First dont call me Isabella you know how i feel... Second i don't appreciate what happened down at la push you crossed a line and you know it i should report you for what you did!" I said with venom . He looked amused!

"Bella what i did was what would have happened later on in life anyways you are mine and if you don't comply i will tell charlie and you know what he will do!" He knew it makes perfect scents why charlie didn't react because he told mike i was his.

"Look MIKE I DONT WANT TO BE YOURS AND IM NOT SO LET IT GO!" i wisper yelled at him and turned to walk passed him the unknown guests where watching us but i didn't really mind. But i didn't get far mike grabbed my arm.

"BELLA HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME I THINK I WILL PAY CHARLIE A VISIT AFTER SCHOOL, if you want that to not happen meet me behind the bleachers after school and ill tell charlie how good a little slut you where. You chose BELLA" He lightly yelled.

"MIKE let me GO , Ill see what i could do about the bleachers, oh wait im not dead or drunk so i don't think so!" I gave a smirk and he gave oon right back and grabbed both my arms and had me in an iron grip.

"Bella re-think your offer you are mine and only mine so you will listen to me got it before i accidentally leave you in the boys locker room and lock the things that could happen to you in there so i suggest that you get your ass behind those bleachers so i can fuck it! GOT IT?" Oh hell no he didn't

"MIKE let me-" I was cut off by one of the new students who were watching this take place.

"Excuse me i couldn't help over hearing she said let her go!' he was giant sized he looked like a giant body builder.

"And what is this that she concerns you _buddy?" _This was mikes genius reply to this massive guy that could probably blow mike over and he would fall.

"First that is no way to speak to a lady , Second i am no_ buddy_ of yours MIKE now i said let Bella go! NOW!" he was pissed and i didn't even know him .

" Whatever man, Bella don't forget our _meeting I _should be seeing you there" With that mike walked away.

"Thank you so much you didn't have to do that for me!" This guy was really nice but scared me a bit because he was so big.

"HI my names Emmet and its nice to finally meet you Bella, And no problem i like to help out." He gave a sweet smile and i realized he was like a big Teddy bear to me!

"Well thank you Emmet i was nice to meet you bye." He said bye and we walked away. I wonder what he ment by finally meet me. Its like he had heard so much of me. Weird. I got to the lady at the desk he name plate said Roxanne.

"Hi Ms. Roxanne , My i have my scheduled please?"

"Sure and you must be Bella Swan right?"

"yes how did you know?" Thats weird two people already know my name before i told them weird.

" OH sweetie i sent you a note to ask you to walk the new students around campus with Mike Newton. He said sure once he knew you would be there , I think he likes you , anyways will you show them around . ?" She looked happy to ask me to show them around the school but with mike eww i hate him but there would be witnesses so i guess it cant be to bad.

" Sure what are there names?" I didn't want to show them around and not know who they are!

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. Hey you are now go and mingle." She had to be up to something.

"Thank you" It was like they heard everything that was said because every face was bright with anticipation. I liked how there eyes where the same color topaz . They where all very perfect and had designer clothes.I was snapped out of it when a one of them hugged me. She was tiny and very short like a pixie but she sure was strong.

"Hi Bella im Alice, these are my brothers and sisters are you showing us around?" She was very bubbly and happy very energetic i knew i would like this pixie

"Yes Alice i will show you guys around along with mike we-" I was cut off by Emmet and all the others growls even the pixie

"How about we start the tour ." I decided to say after i learned all there names . When we got to the end of the tour they all excused themselves to go to the bathroom. So it was me and mike. I was a bit sad. But mike walked me around the corner away from the bathrooms and where no one could hear us.

"Bella where are you going to meet me honey?" EWWW he called me honey i may throw up .

'MIKE , ( I sneered) dont call me honey! EVER " I yelled a bit to loud. He slapped me and the slap was so hard it rang threw the halls I tried to move away and i got slapped again . He slapped me a couple more times and I fell to the ground holding my face.

"Now like i said bella dont resist me or it will get worst! Welcome to hell...How may i help you?" He was pissed off and before i could answer growls filled the halls i didn't bother to look up but was surprised at what i heard next. At first i said to my self , why does everyone thing i deserve this.

"Good job mike you have successfully earned yourself five new enemies now step away from her and if you ever touch her against her will again i will kill you do you understand?" Edward said and his tone was filled with so much venom i was scared stiff.

"Whatever Cullen , Later Be...ll...aaaa " The was he sang my name was so gross. I could just throw up from it . I hadent seen him leave but i didn't care .I was frightened when someone touched me i flinched away.

"Bella its ok its me Alice come on get up!" She looked like she was about about to cry but i notice the tears that filled her eyes never fell. Weird.

"Sorry guys that was really noting . So shall we finish the tour? " I started to walk and i pointed the the music room and noticed they weren't moving with me i turned around " Come on guy we don't want to be late and you dont was to get lost , lets go!" They all looked shocked ad reluctantly started to move with me.

The tour was over and we said our good byes i went on my way to my first class. The day really did fly until luch time came i was super happy that the cullens took up for me but im sure mike wouldn't leave me alone and the beatings would only get worst . I made my way to the line and got my lunch and i decided it would be ok to get a try and make my way to the library before mike found me. As i exited the luch room i bumped right into trouble.

"Hey watch you your going you... Isabella , Just who i was looking for how are you since we met up thins morning?" He had a evil glint to his eye and a very harsh smile as well. I backed away from him but he took one slow step towards me and i was against a wall in no time. Oh NO!

"Just leave me alone mike !" I tried to not sound scared but that really didn't seem to be working he just chuckled at me.

"Bella , Bella , Bella OH dear BELLA ! Seen when i want something i get it and right no i want YOU! So you will comply with my demands or your life will be even more hell than before . DO you UNDERSTAND!? " He looked like charlie when he got mad and then he took a step closer and before i knew what was happening my try and its content was all over the floor . I had enough he really crossed the line! Then he had the nerve to laugh at me and say"Bella for you being so disobedient today , you dont get to eat. How does that sound?" He was enjoying this i was over my limit for today that was the last straw.

at first his face was soft then in seconds it was hard again and he lunged at me and grabbed my throat. I was trying to breath but he kept squeezing.

"YOU BITCH YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU HOME LIFE IS HARD THAT I SOULD CARE, NEWSFLASH I DONT NOT YOU WILL PAY DOUBLE FOR YELLING AT ME YOU DESERVE TO BE TREATED THE WAY ME AND YOUR FATHER ARE TREATING YOU! YOUR WHORE , SKANK , ASS SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR EVERYTHING , YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL IM EVEN TOUCHING YOU. NO BEGGARS ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO COMPLAIN WHEN I LET YOU GO IF I DO. YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I SAY , YOU WILL PLEASE ME AND IF YOU DO THAT GOOD THEN MAYBE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LIGHTER UNDERSTAND.?' Then he slapped me so hard my cut from earlier re-opened i saw the crimson color and then everything went black before it all went black i heard him laughing at me.

**Edward Pov**

I hate human food my father shouldn't pay money for it but we have to blend in. I cant stop thinking about Bella and that vial Mike Newton he was and is an ass whole.

"Hey Eddie boy what wrong?" Emmet was the only one who called me Eddie and i hated it he knew that because he knew what really pissed me off.

"MY names NOT EDDIE !" I was already agitated Then i realized that lovely sent anywhere. My Bella! She looked sad and as if she was hiding from someone. she got her food in a rush and left then i heard what seemed to be someone getting yelled at . I realized who was yelling and who it was aimed at. I got up but jasper and Emmet had to hold me down . They told me to calm down and not interfere , that if it got out of hand we would go and see what was happening so we just listened and what she said was heartbreaking.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD MIKE NEWTON LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE IM SICK OF YOUR ENDLESS TAUNTING AND IM SICK OF NOT EATING AT YOUR HAND, WHAT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND IT THAT MY FATHER MOST LIKELY TONIGHT IS GOING TO DO THIS SAME THING YOU ARE HURT ME! EVERYDAY AND NIGHT HE DOES THIS THEN I COME TO THE OTHER SAFE PLACE TO BE TREATED THE SAME WAY. IM SICK OF THE ABUSE MIKE SO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was so mad at him and then i realized she needed me ! I tried again to get up but they wouldn't let me. I just hoped this softened him up a bit to stop so i didn't kill him.

"YOU BITCH YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU HOME LIFE IS HARD THAT I SOULD CARE, NEWSFLASH I DONT NOT YOU WILL PAY DOUBLE FOR YELLING AT ME YOU DESERVE TO BE TREATED THE WAY ME AND YOUR FATHER ARE TREATING YOU! YOUR WHORE , SKANK , ASS SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR EVERYTHING , YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL IM EVEN TOUCHING YOU. NO BEGGARS ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO COMPLAIN WHEN I LET YOU GO IF I DO. YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I SAY , YOU WILL PLEASE ME AND IF YOU DO THAT GOOD THEN MAYBE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE LIGHTER UNDERSTAND.?' Then he slapped her. I had enough i was out of the lunch room so fast no one even saw me my sibling joined me . But they where no where to be found . Then i smelled her blood and found them in a closet i pulled the door off. The sight i saw was so gross if i was a human and ate i would have thrown up. Bella was covered in blood and mike was just rubbing it all over her. His pants where gone and hers where as well. He was just about to enter her. I was pulling him off and had him in a head lock so fast. I threw im to jasper and Emmet and told them to beat the shit out of him. As they did i told Alice and Rosalie to follow me we where in the girls room so fast . Alice told me to stay out side while Rosalie and Alice fixed Bella up.

**Alice Pov**

The sweet girl i knew for only a day was covered in a tantalizing liquid. I wanted so badly to lick her clean. She was out of it and she would have known. Rosalie snapped me out of it and we cleaned her up and fixed up her ribs and she looked a lot better we changed her clothes and fixed her hair . We also applied make up. she was finished up and was waking up as well.I had enough venom in my mouth to fill a pool so Rosalie found out first aid kit and put the venom in a special needle and injected Bella with it. Her cuts where gone in seconds. She woke up and asked us a bunch of questions on what happen to mike. We answered then as truthful as we could and we made a deal with her that she was to sit with us at lunch everyday and hang out with us everyday. We would be her best friends. She agreed and we all then left for the parking lot. She went to an old rusty truck and left. She was so sweet how could her day and Mike or anyone want to treat her like crap!

**Bella Pov**

I pulled into the drive . I hope charlie isn't upset with me for one being late and two driving a gift the jacob got me.I missed him and i haven't been to La Push in forever. I walked into the house and got dinner ready it was about 8;35 pm and no sign of charlie. I was taking the plate out of the oven and he scared me i dropped the plate . I automatically began to cry and say im sorry please dont hit me.I had been threw enough. I would buy a new plate if i lived to. But i wated for the hit any way and it never came.

**Charlie Pov**

When i saw my kid getting my plate out the oven . I realized i would be a better man a father to her. I guess i scared her she dropped the plate. Whatever. But what she did broke my heart. She automatically like it was a normal thing to do, dropped to her knees and started to cry out apologizes and how she would buy a new plate and how she was scarred. I was broken. She was waiting for something. She seemed surprised when it didn't come thought. I guess she was waiting for me to hit her. Her father . I was so broken. She looked like hell. But i could tell she had new clothes and makeup har hair was done and this surprised me. She never put anything on like that. I realized that the clothes where from a fancy store i was once on a commercial. She never owned anything like that. It was a bit to big so it wasn't hers. I ran and grabbed her into a hug and cried .

"Bella I love you so much im so sorry with the way i have treated you will you ever forgive me.?" I knew she wouldn't but it was worth a try. The response i got shocked me.

"DADDY I MISSED YOU!" She clung to me harder and cried it was like she didn't care i laid a finger on her. She loved me. I would gain her trust again.

"Bella I promise you i will never-" I was cut off with a kiss on the cheek and she told me to not go there so id didn't. I felt so complete and wanted more from that little kiss. I hugged her so tight i think i almost killed her. We talked for hours and i told her she wasn't to go to school tomorrow. She trusted me and i liked that . It was a surprise i knew she didn't like them but she would protest if i told her.

**_The Next_ Day**

"Bella Sweetie wake up." No response i called her five more times and got worried i busted the door open. What i saw scared me for a mommet. The room was empty . Then i smelled bacon. I walked down stairs to find a plate with a smiley face with ketchup on it. This is all i get. Well i guess i deserve that i never really let her eat before she probably was hungry everyday.

"Morning Kiddo!" She smiled at me and told me morning dad.

"Is this all i get to eat?" I knew i shouldn't have asked her smiled dropped but she didn't answer me she continued what she was doing . I was a little pissed but hey i had my girl back. Then she brought me a plate of hash browns and dumped them in the ketchup plate and mixed. They tasted like heaven . She brought me a syrup in little cup and had some french toast sticks with her. Then came the eggs and bacon. She was about to leave for school but then i reminded her of our deal yesterday. So she watched me eat. It was weird.

"Bella love will you eat please?" I asked her she complied with eating a little hash. I stood straight up. She was stiff for a second and then relaxed when i grabbed a giant bowl. I dumped some eggs ad bacon and hash into the bowl and then some french toast on a separate plate and put it all in front of her. I told her to eat. And she did. When we finished i literally had to pull her to the car. I accidentally slipped and told her about the shopping trip i had planned. She need new clothes. So we drove to Port Angles She was quiet . The trip when great i bought her so many clothes shoes and accessorizes that you could imagine. But she would protest and i had to return them on the spot. So we left with five plane short a couple pairs of shorts and a new pair of converse. I bought her a bracelet that she nearly got married to. She loved it when she saw it so she decided to beg me for it. After she said can i have- I knew i wouldn't say no. She was beaming she couldn't look happier. I told her that i would be back. She headed for the arcade room. I had to piss bad. When i was on my way out i bumped into a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like i knew him but i didn't place him . He went into the arcade and disappeared. There was something blocking my view but i found Bella. She was on a motorcycle bike game. She looked happy there was girl next to her. Cheering her on. Then the same boy i ran into appeared . He had a very evil smirk on his face. Bella didn't notice his being there . The girl next to Bella did. She told him something. Then she almost broke down and ran away. Bella didn't notice until she looked where the girl was and she was gone. She didn't see her. But when she looked at the boy she froze and looked like she saw a ghost . I tried to get to her but to get into the arcade you have to be under the age of 35. I told the lady at the booth my daughter was trouble and that a boy was bothering her. But for other children's safety i had to wait outside. I saw as that boy touched my Bella in a very inappropriate way she told hi to stop even tried to push him was of course stronger then her. Than another boy appeared he grabbed the boy so fast and punched him. He pushed him towards the exit and he was gone. I looked for Bella and her and the other guy where talking she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him they walked towards me . I was so happy to have my baby back. I hugged he. I thought i heard the kid growl...weird... His name was Edward Cullen. I liked the kid for helping my daughter and invited him for dinner. We went out separate ways. I have a feeling that Edward kid likes Bella she of course is naive and doesn't see it but she will soon.


	3. Dinner Guest From Hell

**Edward Pov**

Earlier i hated how Mike decide to bother Bella it really pissed me off im happy that Alice dragged me to the arcade in the End . She hadn't seen that coming in her vision. But i can think about what happened earlier i have to think about what to wear. I have to find it fast of Alice will barge in here and help me .

"Edward do you need help?" Damn it Alice think of the devil and she shall arrive! Maybe if i dont answer her she will think i left the house already.

"EDWARD! I know you are in THERE . PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"ALICE! Fine just shut up my god you are so tiny but so very annoying." She had already almost busted down the door with excitement and away she went on the search for clothes in seconds she was back and i was pushed off into the whole Alice uses me as a Ken doll thing went pretty fast and i was finished before i knew it when i looked in the mirror i was pretty happy i let Alice help me i would have picked something that could have been way to much. I just hoped Bella liked it. I also hope her dad liked me and doesn't try to kill me.

"Thank you Alice , I hope Bella-" The little pixie cut me off because she had seen what i was going to say

"Edward She will love it Charlie will love you but there will be a minor bump in the road and it will get taken care of making Charlie like you even more!" This made me nervous and upset what if i chose to do the wrong thing Alice vision would change and Charlie could hate me even worst Bella would hate me and we will never be happy together.I took a breath i didn't know i was holding and tried to stop worrying. I had a whole hour and a half till it was time to meet Bella . Alice told me she had to go out, it was weird she had a black bag it looked like a garment bag and a bunch of other girly type products for hair make- up and such. I decide i would help her carry her things to the car and take a peek at what she had in the bag. But when i went to read her thoughts she was singing 'Stay' her new favorite song in french. She was hiding something but she would never tell so i had to be sneaky.

"Hey Alice let me help you with those things." I gave her my crooked grin but she only giggle this wasn't going well.

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen if you dont go back into that house and stop trying to figure out what im doing this moment i will rip you legs off so you can move!" She was mad all of a sudden i heard Emmett's booming laughter along with others chuckles.I wasn't embarrassed i was pissed but i let it go and walked away and just sat in my room waiting for time to pass by so i could see my angel.

**Bella Pov**

Before we left the mall , after the arcade incident my dad made me go and by three short dresses and some cool new clothes. I didn't argue i just did as i was told. I bought a purple dress a black dress and a ivory blue dress. I was told by the sales lady who helped me that ivory was a good color on my skin so i would forever stick to the color. I don't know why i trusted her but when i looked up at her topaz eyes i just had to trust he like i did the cullens. But it was more her voice she had told me exactly "It is _safe_ to go with ivory" When she said the word safe it was like something clicked. It reminded me of the women who saved me from the car crash so many years ago. But that women would be very much older than this women so i brushed it off thanked her and me and my dad headed home. I made diner very early and didn't know what to wear so i just tried what worked best for me try to get out of it.

"_cough... _Dad... _cough..._I dont feel..._cough_...good..._.cough_...maybe...I..._cough_...could..._cough_...skip..._cough_...dinner...sorry..._cough_!" I think i did a great job i just need to get him to let me go and i could stay in my room. Its not like Edward really wants to come here he is just being nice.

"Really aww ok Bella just go upstairs and I'll cancel the plans for tonight." As i turned around to go upstairs charlie wasn't finished yet i was almost there when he said something i thought he never would... " I guess i could take these brownies with extra chocolate out since you cant eat any dairy because you being sick and all." I had stopped making those when mom died this was all he knew how to make everything else would burn or be under cooked i forget i was 'sick' and ran down stairs .

"NO I Love those things im fine" He just chuckled hey he got me

"I know but thats the only things that would have gotten you to go upstairs and get ready!" He was happy that he tricked me i would get him back to he would see that .

"You thing you have got me now but April first is coming up soon and i will get you very good."I skipped off happy with my statement and then i realized i was being chased i sprinted up the stairs and tried to not fall moving all around the house until i bumped right into no other than Charlie he grabbed me up and lifted me over his shoulder and ran me to my room i was laughing the whole time he then threw me on my bed. he looked a bit tired from trying to catch me so we just laughed.

"Kiddo please just get ready. That Cullen kid really likes you and it would be great if you where there when i grilled him." He said with a grin my face went flush and i probably looked like i needed a blood transfusion. he just left the room laughing . All i hoped is that he wouldn't really grill him .

I continued to look in my closet and realized a few things i think i like Edward Cullen , I have nothing to wear to impress Edward Cullen , I really didn't know Edward Cullen. I knew the rep of his family for a while but not really Him. He either looked in Pain or like i was meat or He was frustrated. Either way he didn't seem to like me like dad has said. So tonight would either be Heaven for 400 or Hell for 1000, Its time to play last a whole night in the Swans house. I was so lost in thought that Charlie's calling me ran me out of my thoughts i sprinted down stairs and opened the door. I didn't Expect who was at the door to be there. Alice!

"Hi Bella how are you can i come in and help you get ready?" She looked like a little bunny hopping with excitement how could i say no to her she was so adorable.

"Sure Alice i would love help i would be lost without you!" I acted as if i would be lost without her because i would. I introduced Charlie to Alice and they seemed to like each other right from the start. Alice worked on me and I had ten minute until Edward was to be here . I went to look in the mirror and almost died when i saw what was there. Alice had let me barrow a french dress with no straps that was ivory blue and had sequence everywhere but was still not to elegant but was still classy. I went right above the knee she paired it with ivory blue shoes with sequence on them as well. I had silver earrings on and a matching bracelet.I felt like Cinderella like i fell right out from a story hair was curled and Alice had cut a little bang i had a sparkle hair clip in the match. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in and almost cried.

"Bella dont cry , You will mess up my make-up" She made me laugh instead of cry because it was funny i could tell it was only a joke but it did help me stop my almost crying fit.

"Thank you Alice i love you more than are the best!" I gave her a kiss on the side of the face so i didn't mess up my lip stick and we headed down stairs. When Charlie saw me he looked like he was crying. Then he looked mad i flinched back he noticed and his look softened.

"Alice i hope your brother is as_** 'nice'**_ as you are" Charlie said this and i understood why he had stiffen up the thought of Edward being inappropriate haden't crossed my mind and then i looked scared.

"Alice what if Edward doen't like it!" I panicked she looked and her and my dad laughed.

"Bella i have to go stop worrying it will give you frown lines! love ya and just be yourself and he will love you." She said he goodbyes and left a few seconds later i heard the door . He was Early i was surprised . Maybe Alice was right.

"Well someones happy" Charlie grumbled he was amused by my flustered-ness.I went to the door .

"Well your here Early I-" When i looked up i was speechless! The person before me scared the hell out of me. It was Mike he looked pissed and amused.

"Well you look lovely was all this for me Isabella" He questioned knowing it wasn't i still couldn't talk.

"BELLA WHO WAS AT THE DOOR!" Charlie snapped me out of my shocked state

"DAD ILL BE IN IN A MINUTE IT"S JUST A CANDY SELLER!" i was surprised that my lie went so well.

"Look Mike i have to go ill talk to you later " I went to close the door but he grabed my wrist so i could look and he had something shiny and it looked sharp!

"You may want to reconsider that Bella!" He looked happy to bother me.

"Mike i have to go im expecting someone soon!" He looked at me and before i knew it i had a slice on my arm.

"Now if you don't want any more damage done to your sexy ass i advise you to follow me ...NOW!" He was getting impatient. Then i remembered at the mall my dad and i have a code word for when i am in trouble and i can slip it into anything without the person knowing.

"Mike let me just tell my dad im going for a walk ok." He nodded but grabbed my arm and held the knife to it meaning if i told i would get cut bad.

"Charlie im going to go on a walk is that ok." The word is Charlie! I decided the no one would know if it was his name because some people call there parents by there real name. But i told him i would call him dad or daddy on a regular .

"Ok Bella-a-boo but in a few minutes you have to be back or ill be out to see if you are ok dont forget we are having a guest over." he knew i was in danger. His word to me is my new nickname Bella-a-boo.

He dragged me far into the woods and sat me on a log he slapped me and slapped me and the punched me he wouldn''t stop yelling. he dropped the knife and i kicked him and i tripped and fell i got back up and ran as i ran i heard him catching up with me but i didn't stop. when i was closer to the house I felt something sharp hit my back but i keep running it hurt like hell but i didn't stop to stop the pain. Until i hit something hard in front of me whatever it was was gone before i got a good look at it. I was scarred even more now and continued to run to the house when i got there Charlie almost fell over when he looked at my face.

"Dad is there something on my back it really hurt!" I turned around and all i heard was a loud growl. When i looked at Charlies face he looked like he could kill me .'

"Bella my sweet Bella come here now!" He was panicking i was worried he would hit me but i went anyways but what i found out was worst than any other hit. Mike had thrown his knife at me and it hit me in the back it was in there good and we wouldn't pull it out because i could bleed to death. The front door was knoked on and i tried to answer but Charlie told me to stay put. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. When charlie opened the door. Edward!I was suprised to see him there and how did he know i was in trouble.

"Edward call your dad we need help now!" Charlie said very paniced i was getting tired and i was about to fall asleep i called to charlie so he new what happened to me.

"Dadddddd I-IIi I going to sleep." I was suprised at how brunk i sounded when i would never drink at all.

In seconds Charlie and Edward were in fount of me. I guess they called Edwards Father and help was on the way but every time I closed my eyes to sleep they would yell and scream my name. I finally heard the sirens and i was to tired so i closed y eyes anyways and fell before darkness overtook me i heard and angel say "I've got you love you will be ok just stay with me i can lose you because...I- III love you" . I wanted to comfort the angel and tell him i would be fine but i didn't know if i would be.

**Edward Pov **

I really missed bella but i couldn't dwell on her i would go crazy if i didn't see her soon so to distract myself i decide to go and hunt. I ended up really close to her house and i heard someones mind i really didn't want to sounded like a killer or someone who was looking for bad.

_"She is going to pay she didn't meet me when I told her to , who does she think she is?"_

I tried to block the voice out but something wouldn't let me it was so hard to listen to until my name enter there thoughts .

_"If it wasn't for stupid Edward Cullen kid and his stupid family she would have meet me by the bleachers and she wouldn't have thought of yelling at me about her sad life she will pay tonight."_

It was that vial Mike Newton he was talking about Bella and how she would pay not on my watch.I wasn't that close to her house and i knew she wouldn't open to door for him so I continued to hunt before my dinner with her. If he came over i would be there along with charlie to protect her.

At this point i had drank two deer and i found a lovely little mountain line which was weird for the area which in that case i helped a bunch of people. When i heard someone talking that i didn't want to hear it was Mike and I couldn't hear who was talking to until the voice of the angel shouted "Charlie im going to go on a walk is that ok." I than searched for Charlies mind to see if he bought he panicked yell. When i found it i saw how Bella had promised to cal him dad or daddy and Charlie was there safe word if she was in trouble and Mike was her worst trouble. I ran as fast as i could and i knew i wouldn't make it i was almost at her house when i heard someone get slapped and i knew it wasn't Mike he continued to hit and punch her. I could har her small cried and then she called for me and I couldn't save her at all it really hurt me and broke my dead heart. Then i heard and increasing in heart rate someone was running it was Bella she ran from him. I was on her lawn now and i smelled something so tantiliizing it was human blood and i had to be strong i swallowed the venom in my mounth and looked up what i saw almost scarred me i saw mike running after her she wasn't going to stop and then she ran into me . Her blood was so good i could have drained her but i loved her and couldn't . So i ran and i found mike he saw me as just smirked. I knew Bella was part safe but i wanted to kill him for even laying a finger on MY BELLA!

"Mike get away from here now and if you EVER TOUCHE HER AGAINST HER WILL AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU SO SLOW YOU WILL WISH FOR DEATH TO COME TO YOU!" I saw him grimmace and i could smell his blood and i hear his pulse rise faster and faster. I wanted to kill him but i refrained from drinking his evil blood.

"And if i don't what will you do about it?" He asked he was scared but he had guts that i would rip out if he didn't stop hurting Bella and leave her alone.

"This!" and in seconds his finger was broken and he was screaming in agony.

"STOP!" He wailed

"Did you when Bella asked you to she begged you to stop but did you no! You fucked her life up and raped her ! Yes i know about the little incident at La Push. LEAVE HER ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU AND DAMN YOU TO AN ETERNITY OF HELL!"I could turn him or i could let the venom turn him as it did the rest of us and then torturer him and then turn him to ash. HE hurt my bella and he will pay! In second i left the little human with these parting words. "Leave her alone of you finger wont be the only thing i break!" I went to the house and knocked on the door and when i saw charlie he looked worried. I knew what he did to bella but i forgave him because he stopped and said he would try and ment it. Then Bella yelled she was tired and going to sleep me and charlie ran to her he called 911 and they said they where almost there Bella looked tired and when she spoke she sounded drunk. It was from all the blood loos. I was not only two feet away from a human my natural prey and not only was she there but she was bleeding a lot. I wasn't to go and lick her clean but i would never forgive my self for that. The ambulance was here and we got her in she couldn't hold on any longer we where almost at the hospital and she looked at me and closed her eyes. I told her the truth if she didn't make it would go to Italy. I told her what i wanted to tell he since the day i first met her. "I've got you love you will be ok just stay with me i can lose you because...I- III love you." My voice was shaking because i didn't want to lose the fragile human i have come to love in my years of existence i finally have something to live for. BELLA!


	4. Authors note Important Read!

Hey for everyone who has read any of my stories this goes for all of them im sorry about not updating for a while. I know I really **SUCK!** ut i will be editing one or two of the stories like the abuse one and maybe the teardrop tattoo story i have well as soon as i can ill update but since its summer im super busy! Sorry i love all of you who favorite and follow me and my stories so thank you and i will update as soon as i can!


End file.
